prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS01
, is the first episode for the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Synopsis Saki is practicing her pitching in Softball with her team when a strange cloud flies over field, casting a dark shadow. The team continues to practice as Saki strikes out one batter after another and mentions that if she strikes out ten, she can get ice cream. When asked who had promised such an odd thing, Saki and the catcher, Yuuko admits to this and apologizes. Meanwhile, Mishou Mai and her family drive into town for the first time in five years when her brother asks her how it feels to be back in town. Mai thinks it feels nice as the car pulls up to the house with a small observatory and the family go inside. Saki sits below the Sky tree with the ice cream she had won from her friends and begins to chomp down when she notices Mai there. Which surprises her and makes her choke for a moment. The two girls stare at each other and just as they are about to comment on how they had met before, a strange light suddenly falls from the sky! A small crater suddenly turns into Flappy while he comments he had no intentions of landing so hard. After a few seconds, another strange creature, Choppy joins him and lands on top of Flappy! They begin to explain that they are from the Land of Fountains. The two mascots reminds Mai and Saki that they have met before, five years ago when they were younger. Now they need their help. In the middle of explanaining, its then Minori runs up as Saki tries to tell Minori about Flappy and Choppy but sees they are gone. Unaware that they turned into cellphone like objects and hid themselves in the girls pockets. Minori explains that their mother needs her to do some deliveries for the Bakery because the car broke down. Saki rushes off back to the bakery to pick up the packages and gets into her bike and begins to deliver the items. Suddenly Flappy cries out, causing Saki to stop and asks why he looks like a cellphone now. Flappy explains that in order to hide, they take the form of the most natural object at that time in order to blend in. The dark shadow appears again and Flappy senses that Choppy is in danger so they hurry back to the Sky Tree. Meanwhile, back at the tree, Mai is talking to Choppy when Saki and Flappy show up and the girls cannot still remember. So growing impatient, Choppy and Flappy make the girls remember how they met five years ago at a Festival when they both followed shooting stars to the Sky Tree. They meet each other but their meeting is interupted by Saki's mother and Mai's brother and leave without saying anything else. Its then Karehan shows up and demands that Mai hand over Choppy and the location to the Fountain of the Sun. Mai refuses and just as something bad is about to happy, the mascots try to fight on their own in their light forms to protect Saki and Mai but fail badly. Picking them up the mascots desire to protect their friends become so overwhelming that they help them transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret! Karehan then turns one of the nearby trees into a Uzaina and the girls defeat it using Twin Stream Splash. The next day in school Saki begins to wonder who that girl was that she had met, due to them not properly introducing themselves to one-another yesterday. Suddenly Mai walks in and is introduced as the new transfer student when Saki suddenly recognizes her! She then begins to introduce herself as the episode comes to an end... Major Events * Saki Hyuuga and Mishou Mai meet again after having not seen each other for five years. * Flappy and Choppy make their first appearance * Saki Hyuuga and Mishou Mai become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret for the first time * Mai's house is shown for the first time * Saki's family's bakery "Pakupan"/Panpakupan is shown for the first time Characters *Hyuuga Saki *Mishou Mai *Hyuuga Minori *Yuuko Outa *Mishou Kazuya *Flappy *Choppy *Karehan Trivia *This is the first season where the first Pretty Cure to appear have met each other previously. The second is Fresh Pretty Cure, where Love, Miki and Inori have known each other since childhood, and the third is Suite Pretty Cure, where Hibiki and Kanade had been friends in the past until a misunderstanding occured. *If it's been five years since they met, then the two of those years had been when the previous Pretty Cure was active, if one does not consider this an alternative continuity. *This episode confirms that cellphones are still very popular, two years later from the original Pretty Cure series. Gallery not there.png eyecatch SS.png Saki happy.png shock.png|Shocked by Mai's sudden appearence Saki begins to choke Hurt.png meeting.png Youngsaki.jpg Youngsakiandmaiwithflappyandchoppiatskytree.jpg Youngmai.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Season Premieres